User blog:TruthBrood/COSB Volume 1: Tuper
Hello, readers, it's me, TruthBrood here! Me and Scrav are doing a collab series, about us on our adventures, THE CHRONICLES OF SCRAVBROOD! (COSB), where we try to get pussy, spoiler alert: we usually don't. Vol One: Quest For The Big Tuper Once apon a story cliche, Scrav was busy having a wank and not contributing anything to society, when he got a call from TruthBrood about a dream he had. "SCRAV, YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" Shouted Truth down the phone, that was sadly, on speaker. "WOT TH FUK D'YE WANT YE QUIMWIFFLE," Scrav politely replied. "I had the most wierd dream of my entire f'khen life!" Truth shouted, again. "WELL, WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS DREAM?!" Scrav again bellowed, so loud that the phone itself started to bleed. "WELL! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44MyrH4jwOQ" Truth explained. "IT'S.... IT'S BEAUTIFUL", "But I heard that words keep changing in dreams. Yet when I see them here they match up with what he's saying. So.... Maybe this wasn't a dream. It was a vision. A message. A CALLING!" Scrav said. "k" Truth said in a monotone voice. "I'll be there in a moment, you red faced flimsy!" Truth shouted. Meanwhile, Scrav looked over the video and took out a map, drawing a route to Charlote and then... ''THE A-BOUND! ''A place so important, it was written in bold and Itallic! "WOH!" screamed Scrav. Truth knocked on the door and then busted it down after three seconds of Scrav not answering. Scrav shoved the map in Truth's face the moment he stepped in the room. "Remember this and stay the FUCK away from Brown Town!". Truth's face creased up like he'd just eaten a lemon with fresh juices, squeezing into his mouth. Like he'd eaten the most sour thing in existence. "k". Truth said in a monotone voice again. Truth's face went back to normal. On their adventure, Scrav and Truth met a man called Seth. He seemed to be addicted to a certain drug. He told them that he was an amateur rapper and the drug seemed to improve the speed and clarity of his rapping voice, and the quality of his raps. Deciding that there would be strength in numbers, they asked Seth if he wanted to join them on their noble quest. Seth said yes, but on one condition. If at any-time he wants the drug, go to the man on the corner, who can skate like Tony Hawk, Kevin. Our heroes accepted this condition, promising him that the next time he needed more heroin, they would personally visit this 'Kevin'. (ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: RAP LIKE THE METH) After about three days of driving near Charlote, Seth started to feel drowsy, so the group drove to the nearest store; bought some crack from Kevin. But, they realized that his skating skills might add to their cool factor, so they joined forces. (ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: KEVIN HAWK: PRO SK8ER). Whilst Seth was high on heroin, Truth wanted some, and Truth was driving... They were flying up the freeway over speed limits, and they say David Cameron on the road and ran him over. They all danced in joy. After they'd been driving for four days, our heroes met a dude called Emula, it turned out he had insemula, but he explained it was nothing emo, so they let him in the group. (ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: TEAM OF THE MEAN) The heroes had finally made it to Charlote, and to the A-Bound and they found a shack with a TV in. There was a cassette tape. They put it in the TV, and a African American wearing glasses appeared on the TV with a group behind him. He said "But I'm not a rappa." In the background a voice could be heard saying "WUT CARRER?"... What did this mean? We'll find out, on volume two, of ScravBrood. Category:Blog posts